Who are You When I'm Not Looking
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: "If You're trying so hard to prove them wrong, that you are not a monster, then why are you proving them right." Based off the clip that they posted on Yahoo for the new Avengers movie. "Desperate"


One-Shot.

Based on the new clip of the avengers off of Yahoo.

Own Nohting.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, her screen showing the God pace around in the circular clear fishbowl of a cell that they had him. She bit her lip, she had wanted to talk to him for some time now, and she wanted to ask him questions. She looked around to see Coulson and Fury not looking at her, she wondered if her bosses knew her well enough, that it was killing her not to go and talk to the God.

She had seen his brother several times, never bothering to talk to him; she was more of a sidekick person anyway. She did enjoy the Captain's company, his and Dr. Banner's.

She sighed and stood up and pushed her chair in, walking past Coulson, he reach out and grabbed her hand. "Be careful." He told her, and she turned to see both him and Fury watching her.

"I'm just getting coffee." She replied.

"Just don't burn yourself Granger." Fury stated quietly as Coulson let her go.

She nodded and walked past them, ignoring everyone's stares as she made her way down to the cell. She could feel Thor look at her, she saw from the corner of her eye that Bruce and Steve hold him back. She walked slowly down the stairs as she looked at the cell. He knew she was coming, she noticed, everyone apparently could see that she wanted to speak to him. She walked up to the cell and stopped a few feet away. She just stared at him, watching him, as he did the same.

There was silence and she could almost hear a pin drop a mile away. "So why haven't you escaped?" She asked him as he raised an eyebrow in response, confused. "Because I'm not stupid and as a race we're pretty ignorant to most things, hell most didn't know you existed and some still wont believe it. But you stand in there and have us believe that you are trapped? So either the layers of magic I put in the making of this cell is actually strong enough to hold you, or you're just screwing with us." She waited for him to answer. "I know that I am powerful, a lot more powerful than I let on with everyone here but I know when someone is stronger." She shook her head. "So you're here because you want to be."

He smirked. "You've been waiting quite a while to say that haven't you?"

She shrugged. "I've researched you, so it really wasn't a shock when you attacked the city. " She explained, caching his eye.

"Explain." He ordered.

"In all the myths and stories, Odin was not the father of the year, and neither was Thor the great brother we seem him today." She stated. "But no matter what in all the myths you were always by his side, hell you went as his bridesmaid to his fake wedding to rescue his hammer."

She watched as he bit back a chuckle at the memory, but he remained silent. "Your own family sowed your mouth shut. They chained you to a rock for all eternity until the end of time."

"You see how well the turned out." Loki simply stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "You father wanted you to take the thrown, it said so in the myths but he decided on Thor in stead."

"Father wanted jötunn a prince of both worlds to rule, to make peace, but he choose Thor instead, a true son of Asgard."

"He sent Thor to Earth, to learn how to be a better man didn't he? A better ruler, to put others in front of himself?" She asked him.

"If you already know, then why ask?" He asked her.

"Because according to accounts, you refused to bring him back when your father fell asleep." He remained quiet, so she continued. "So here's a theory, you wanted him to become better, because no matter what, he is still your brother, you want him to be better."

Anger rose in Loki. "You think you know me human!" He shouted as he stepped towards the glass. Hermione stepped closer to, challenging him. "You think you a pathetic human can possibly know my intentions?"

"If you're going to insult me God, then do it correctly. The term isn't pathetic human, it's Mudblood." She stated in a crisp tone, staring at him, she could see her words struck something him.

He stepped back and smirked at her. "You are a Witch." He simply stated.

"I thought that was covered in the whole my magic is in the makings of you cell." She crossed her arms. She could head Coulson running down the stairs, but she refused to look. "Were you really going to escape just to silence me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You think to highly of yourself human to think you could get a rise out of me."

She felt Coulson's hand wrap around her arms, pulling her. "That's enough Granger." She sighed and took a step back, but her eyes still locked with Loki's. She followed Coulson to the stairs before stopping.

"Wait." She walked back over to the cell, Loki looked at her annoyed. "If you're trying to so hard to prove them wrong, to prove that you are not a monster, that you are worthy of being an Asgardian prince, then why are you proving them right?" She asked him before turning around. "Something to think about." She walked up the stairs to a seething Fury.

"What the hell were you thinking Granger?" He shouted at her.

"I was thinking that I thought the way to the coffee machine was that way, seems that I was wrong." She shrugged and pushed past him to sit at her desk. She looked at her screen to see looking up at the camera and she guessed searching for her.


End file.
